Kids Week Off!
by Youkou
Summary: Have you ever and I mean EVER thought of what would happen if Tsunade gave the Genin plus one Chuunin a week off and they had to stay in one house and spend all their time together? Well, I did and here are the results. Please enjoy!
1. Prolouge

**Youkou:** I just started this because I thought of it after reading lots of stories like, Truth or Dare Naruto Style, Talent Contest Naruto Style, and almost every single Naruto story with Karaoke in it...

I welcome you to... THE KIDS WEEK OFF! (I'm in the process of getting a better title, I just can't think of one... Leave a title idea in your review please...)

Here you'll watch all of our favorite Genin (and one Chuunin) take part in activities like sleep overs, karaoke, truth or dare, seven minutes in heaven, and tons of other comical things that you would never expect them to do... Some of the ideas came from other fanfics (like I mentioned earlier) and some fanart (a few of the many from The Kiba ((a Kiba shrine owned by Link and Luigi, members on this site)) ) The characters bad qualities are sometimes exaggerated to the extreem, making it funny, and they're sometimes OOC. Now, please enjoy these completely hilarious, strange, and just plain whacky things that they'd never do. This is rated T for the following reasons - Violence, some romance (no Yaoi or Yuri), and cussing.

* * *

It all started with a few words uttered by Tsunade when all four Genin teams (plus one chuunin) where in her office. "I'm giving you a week off."

Naruto and Kiba both shouted out, "YATTA!" Sakura, Tenten, and Ino all looked completely excited but were too normal and not loud to shout out. Shikamaru would have yelled like Kiba and Naruto had he not been lazy. Chouji tried to yell but ended up spitting chunks of potato chips into the air instead. Hinata just smiled. Neji, Shino, and Sasuke just stood there with their arms crossed glaring holes into the air. And last but not least, Lee went hysterical, yelling about how he NEEDED to train every day, and how he HAD to spar with SOMEONE every day.

Tsunade just ignored him and started talking again. "Because I want you all to have quality time with each other, I'm having you all spend the whole time in one house, it'll be sort of like a sleep over. If you don't stay, you will be severely punished... The first day will officially start tomorrow, but you have to move into the house today. All of you get your things ready for the week, like changes of clothes, tooth brushes, tooth paste, all of the necessities."

Before anybody could complain she shooed them out of the room and once they were all gone, grinned like a maniac. _Hopefully my plan to make them get along a little better will work..._

After everybody had packed the stuff they needed, they went to the address of the house that was on the mission paper they all got. Eventually everybody was there but Shikamaru, who was the one with the key. They waited... Thirty minutes... Forty-five minutes... An hour... After about an hour and ten minutes after the second to last person had arrived Shikamaru finally walked up.

"What took you so damn long!" Kiba and Naruto once again yelled in unison, pointing at the lazy boy.

"It's too troublesome to walk fast... So I left my house about an hour ago and walked the three blocks here in an hour." Shikamaru said, shrugging. Before anybody could react he walked to the door and unlocked it, walking it. That was when everybody walked in, and was completely surprised when they found it was a three room place.

All there was, was a kitchen, a bedroom/living room, and a bathroom.

"I claim this bed!" Naruto screamed as he jumped onto the one closest to the bathroom. He started shoving his clothes into the dresser at the foot of his bed.

In the room, there were twelve beds, each with a dresser at the foot of the bed, and near the back there was a living area, with a couch, a few arm chairs, a rug and a table.

Everybody (except for Naruto, since he was still oblivious to the situation) stood there with this look on their faces: 0.o

That didn't last long though, Kiba rushed out and claimed the bed closest to the kitchen. Everybody else quickly followed, claiming what they thought was the best bed. Fights broke out...

Neji had chosen the bed right next to Naruto for some unknown reason, and that left two girls fighting over the bed left next to his. "I'm sleeping in the bed next to Neji-kun!" Tenten yelled into the face of her younger friend.

"N-n-no, I h-have to sleep in th-the b-b-bed next to N-neji-nii-san! He's s-supposed to p-p-prot-tect me!" Hinata yelled, actually sounding quite confident through all of the studdering.

"I'm sleeping there!" Tenten said, stomping her foot and trying to make herself even taller compared to the smaller girl.

"I AM!" Hinata shouted, standing on her tip-toes to even be up to Tenten's nose.

"Can you two troublesome girls just shut up... I'm trying to take a nap..." Shikamaru said from the third bed on the left side of the room.

"NO!" Both girls yelled at the same time, facing him, before resuming their fight.

It went on for about five minutes, with Neji sitting on his bed, watching and being amused by the fact that Hinata was fighting about something as small as this. But eventually it got just plain annoying, and he had to intervene. So Neji just walked right over, grabbed Hinata's shoulders, lifted her up and put her on the bed next to his.

Tenten looked completely heart-broken and she ran to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

After a few more fights, interventions, and random stuff like napping and talking, the sleeping arrangements were made, and just for everyone here to know, here were the way the beds were set up and where everybody was sleeping, and just for you readers pleasure, here are the arrangements which will lead to some trouble in the future...

Left side of the room - Bed 1: Kiba, Bed 2: Ino, Bed 3: Shino, Bed 4: Shikamaru, Bed 5: Chouji, Bed 6: Tenten

Right side of the room- Bed 1: Lee, Bed 2: Sasuke, Bed 3: Sakura, Bed 4: Hinata, Bed 5: Neji, Bed 6: Naruto

Naruto randomly decided he was hungry and walked to the kitchen. In a quite well planned place (on the refrigerator) a note was found.

Dear Everybody,

Here are your instructions for the next week (which could be longer if you don't cooperate). Everyday, you will be doing three activities, one in the morning and two in the afternoon. You will be going in alphabetical order by last name to see who gets to decide the activities. The person who picks the first activity of the day plans breakfast, the first in the afternoon plans lunch, and the second in the afternoon plans dinner. Enjoy your week (or longer) off!

From, Tsunade

"Hey, everybody! Come look at what I found!" Naruto called out, everybody came in and read the note, and groaned. Then looked at Shikamaru for a reason that only he could figure out in half a second.

"You guys want me to plan on what order we plan the meals and activities in, right?" He said. They all nodded and he continued. "Okay. Since two people plan activities today, that would be Shino for lunch and the first activity, and Chouji for dinner and the night activity. Tomorrow, breakfast and the morning activity will be planned by Sakura, lunch and the afternoon one will be Hinata, and dinner and the night activity will be Neji. The second official day will be Kiba, then me, then Lee. The third day will be Tenten, then Sasuke, then Naruto. The fourth day will be Ino, followed by Shino and Chouji again... We'll just continue that."

"I think... You'll need to repeat that some times..." Ino said, a confused look in her, and everybody else's, eyes.

"I might if it isn't troublesome..." Shikamaru said, he was worn out, and it was only noon.

**Youkou: **Here I am at the end of this chapter... With nothing to talk about except for... REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Shino's Day: Girly Girls and Millipedes

**Youkou:** Here is the next chapter for Kids Week Off. For this chapter there is the meal that Shino gets to make and maybe his activity, I am taking the suggestion from spyfoxgirl for what he makes because I couldn't really think of anything else that I could add humor to. Here are the answers to your reviews.

_**spyfoxgirl - **Thanks for the ideas! Also congratulations for being the first reviewer! Enjoy this chapter!_

_**laussica, Konosuke - **Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Here's the update you two wanted!

* * *

_

About five minutes later everybody had sat down at a large table that was placed in the kitchen, and Shino stood over the stove, cooking something that nobody else knew what it was yet.

All ten other Genin (plus one lazy Chuunin) were talking about what they thought Shino was making quietly. "I bet he's making a vegetarian stew or something like that..." Kiba said, Akamaru whining because he wanted chicken or something like that.

"No, Shino isn't a vegetarian." Hinata said being a little braver than usual, sitting right in between Kiba and Naruto.

Everybody stared at her wide eyed. "You actually know something about him?" Sakura said a confused and surprised look crossing her face.

The current center of attention shrugged and started stuttering again, losing the confidence of knowing that was in her last sentence. "Y-you didn't t-th-think that I wouldn't kn-know at l-lea-least one t-thing about my t-team-m-mate besides h-his name, d-did you?"

"Well, I didn't know that obviously, since I'm the one who said that, and I'm on his team..." Kiba thought about it for a second. "HEY! You're saying I'm stupid aren't you since you said it'd be strange if you didn't know at least one thing besides his name and I don't so you ARE saying I'm stupid!" He started ranting on about how he wasn't stupid until Naruto interrupted.

"H-hey... Can you guys smell that... I didn't know Ichiraku Ramen was close to here, I can smell the ramen... Beef ramen, almost done cooking. A few extra spices too, homemade noodles just like at Ichiraku... But it smells a lot closer than that, like it's comming..." Naruto was silent for about a second while going wide eyed. "SHINO! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKED RAMEN TOO!"

"Shino's making ramen?" Chouji said, currently his mouth full of potato chips despite it almost being time to eat. After swallowing he called out, "YATTA!"

The cook walked over holding the big pot of ramen with oven-mits with what looked like small fake bugs crawling all over them, and he was wearing an apron that said 'Ants are welcome at MY picnic'. (A/N: I just had to add that... I have a strange mind, don't I?)

Shino scooped out bowls of ramen for everybody, though there was enough for thirds (if some people didn't get seconds that is.) After she got her bowl, Sakura was about to stick her already full chopsticks into her mouth when Ino, who was sitting next to her since Sakura had sat next to Sasuke who was next to Naruto, said, "Oh, my... You're eating something that isn't fat free? No wonder you've been gaining weight, just F.Y.I, Sasuke doesn't like fat girls."

"Shut up, Ino-pig." Sakura snapped back before eating her ramen. It was to her knowledge, and apparently not Ino's, that Sasuke's favorite food was beef ramen. _Even if I have to break my diet for this meal, I have to show Sasuke-kun that we have lots in common while we have to stay together this week... _"Mmmm... My favorite. What do you think of Shino's cooking, Sasuke-kun?" She leaned towards him and actually leaned her head on his shoulder without being told she was annoying or anything like that.

"It's good." Sasuke said, eating more. Meanwhile, Ino was sitting beside Sakura practically ripping what was left of her hair after she had cut it in the Chuunin exam out.

"**_Nyah-nyah! Take that you dumb blonde!"_** Inner Sakura yelled, not caring that Ino couldn't hear her. Regular Sakura was still leaning her head against Sasuke's shoulder while still eating her ramen. (A/N: I don't have anything against blondes, because I have blonde hair also. It just fits for Ino.)

Chouji and Naruto were having an eating contest to see who could eat their second bowl the fastest, Shikamaru was the judge. "Ready... Set..." Shikamaru yawned before having them start, "Go!". Both boys dug into their full ramen bowls.

Shikamaru was counting in his head._ One... Two... Three... Four... Fi-_ His thoughts were cut off by a yell from Naruto. "DONE!". Chouji finished soon after and sighed, he had really wanted to win for once.

"Winner of this ramen eating contest is Uzumaki Naruto with a time of 5.64 seconds." Shikamaru said before sighing. "This is so troublesome."

Shino, Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, and everybody else who I don't feel like typing their names all just sat there eating like normal people. Well, Shino sort of wasn't since he was sharing his soup with all of the bugs that could be out at once without completely freaking everybody out.

It was about thirty more minutes before all of the ramen in the huge pot that Shino had cooked it in was finished, Naruto and Chouji having eaten about six bowls each since they were the only ones who ate more than one serving besides Kiba and Sasuke who both ate two.

"Everybody's finished?" Shino asked, looking around and seeing nods. "Okay, everybody. Follow me."

He stood up and walked out the front door, followed by everybody else, after all, if they didn't follow like little dogs then they'd have to spend more time with each other, and none of them would like that, would they?

After about ten minutes of walking people were starting to complain...

"Sasuke-kun, will you please carry me? My feet are getting tired." mixed with "Neji-kun, will you please carry me? My feet are getting tired." Both boys were being pestered by two girls. Sasuke with Ino and Sakura, and Neji with Tenten and Hinata.

Both boys also replied with the same answer in almost the same tone of voice. "No."

Hinata, not being as determined as the other girls, switched over to Naruto and Kiba, who were walking next to each other, fighting about whether they should have a re-match or not (since it's after the Chuunin Exam fight that they had).

"For MY activity choice I'm picking that we have a fighting tournament and I'll set up the tournament so that we fight for SURE!" Kiba yelled, an angry look on his face since it had been Naruto who had brought up the subject of the fight.

"Don't do that, you'll just humiliate yourself again, unless you like being laughed at behind your back!" Naruto yelled back, giving a very uncharacteristic smirk.

"Ha! You wish, you're going down, Ramen-boy!" Kiba yelled, pushing Naruto so he almost fell down.

"Y-y-you two p-please s-st-stop fighting!" Hinata said, a worried look on her face. She didn't want either of them to get hurt before the first official day of their "week off" started.

"Oh, sorry, Hinata-chan!" They both said simultaneously, then glared at each other for saying the same thing, though they didn't continue fighting. Akamaru barked when he saw that Shino had stopped about ten yards ahead of them. They were now in a small clearing in the middle of a forest.

Once everybody else was gathered behind Shino he turned around and started explaining what their activity was going to be. "You all are going to help me get more bugs for my bug collection. I don't care what kind of bugs, just catch them and put them in one of the jars I gave you earlier." Shino then walked off into the forest with his own jar looking for bugs.

About five minutes later everybody was looking for bugs, the girls mainly looking around the edges of the clearing, not wanting to look further into the forest where there were bigger bugs.

"Ewwww..." Ino said, picking up a rolly-polly that she'd just found and put it into her jar.

"You're such a big baby Ino." Sakura said, having already collected several bugs that were much bigger, like millipedes and stuff like that, though she was just pretending to not be grossed out.

"**_Holy crap, this is SO FREAKING DISGUSTING!"_** Inner Sakura yelled as regular Sakura picked up another millipede without flinching, receiving a disgusted look from Ino. Meanwhile, Tenten and Hinata were having their own conversation since they were the only two who weren't girly-girls.

"Tenten-san, why do you always hang around Neji-nii-san even when you're not training?" Hinata said, picking up another bug. Both her and Tenten's jars were already twice as full as Sakura and Ino's.

"..." Tenten stayed quiet, blushing a bit though it wasn't very easily spotted in the shade from the forest trees.

Of course Hinata noticed though, since she already had her Byakugan activated so she could spot more bugs. "You like him, don't you."

That, for some reason, really ticked Tenten off, though Hinata had a guess why. "WHY WOULD I LIKE THAT ARROGANT, STOIC, CONTEMPTIBLE IDIOT!"

"You know, that reaction just says that you like him even more. I may not be as good at reading feelings as Neji-nii-san, but I still could recognize that." Hinata said, picking up a few more bugs.

Tenten jumped up and yelled even louder, waving her arms in the air. "I DO NOT LIKE HIM! GOT IT!" Her arm was caught by somebody standing behind her.

"You don't like who?" Tenten turned around and was facing none other than Neji.

A furious blush crept up Tenten's face when she saw the smirk on his face. _Shoot! He knows I like him! Kuso..._

All the other boys came out of the forest soon after Neji had, all of them sporting jars full of bugs. Everybody gave their jars to Shino who stored them in one of the pockets of his trench coat and you couldn't even tell he was carrying anything. It was already dinner time, everybody turned their heads to face Chouji wondering if he would say what they were going to be eating.

"Don't worry everybody, I already have the place we're going to eat dinner chosen! I hope everybody doesn't mind BBQ!" Chouji said, grinning.

They then had Shino lead them out of the forest where Chouji took over for leading them to their destination.

* * *

**Youkou:** Well, I think that must've been unbelievable boring... I really hope you don't mind. And don't send me ideas for Chouji's things, because, as you can see I already have his meal (and also the activity he's doing) planned out. Please review, okay? I need reviews to keep typing! If I don't get reviews it'll take me longer to update, even if I have the chapter already done being typed. Well, until next time (or my next update on a story) Sayonara!


End file.
